Talking To Deaf Ears
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Zexion lost his ability to hear due to an experiment gone wrong. Demyx is the one assigned to take care of his until the Cloaked Schemer's healed again. Zemyx - yaoi!
1. What Did You Say!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

I've out of the fanfiction buisness for a while, but I'm back now, with a brand new fic =) enjoy

* * *

Damn that Vexen. Why did he always had to be the guinea pig for his experiments? You should think Lexaeus would be much more suitable, since he could endure more experiments because of his size. But no, Zexion would always be chosen to endure some torture. And he would always comply, Vexen was his superior, after all. And look where it got him now. This wasn't good, not at all. He would grow paranoid long before this was over, he knew that much for sure. Zexion had always enjoyed silence, but this was absurd. Even when he wanted to yell at the scientist, he heard no words leave his mouth. He had produced sound, no doubt about that, though it hadn't made much sense judging by the confused look the scientist had given him. He was now forced to communicate with others through fucking _notes_. Vexen was going to pay for this one day. Even if the effect of the experiments would _probably_ –yes, _probably_ had the scientist told, or rather written him- wear off in a couple of days.

After two weeks of non-stop experiments Zexion had become temporarily deaf, and to make that worse, his sense of smell had disappeared too. They didn't even get useful information from the experiments. In other words, it had been a complete failure. He sighed heavily while walking down the hallway to his room. All he really wanted to do now, was take a long, hot shower, go to bed and don't wake up for the next couple of weeks. There was, however, also a small positive side to all of this. He couldn't do any missions while he was in this state, and he probably wouldn't have to put up with experiments for a while. Maybe he had to do some paperwork, but he was used to that. A sigh escaped his lips again, this time of relief, as he opened the door to his room and went inside. Resisting the urge to just drop down on his bed and fall asleep, he began to strip himself of his clothes.

---

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx shouted, "Haven't seen you in a while. Done with the experiments?"

No reply. He didn't even look back. It wasn't like Zexion to just ignore someone like that. Especially if you called him by that nickname, he would usually say something about it. Demyx ran after him as Zexion reached his room and went inside. Demyx knocked briefly and opened the door without waiting for a reply.

"Hey, why didn't you- Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!" he yelled, lifting his hands to cover his eyes, as he saw the Cloaked Schemer's coat fall to the floor, his back turned to Demyx. But then he noticed the shirt Zexion was still wearing. Of course, Demyx thought, everyone here wears a shirt under their coat, it would be uncomfortable not to. He had overreacted for nothing, not to mention he just made a complete fool out of himself in front of Zexion.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I thought you were-" but he stopped himself from finishing that sentence, looking at Zexion who still hadn't done as much as look at Demyx. In fact, he didn't even seem to know he was in his room. Instead he continued undressing himself, his shirt also falling to the floor now.

'Z-Zexy? What are you doing?" he tried to suppress the blush, and failed. He stared at him like he was in some sort of trance. Looking at that beautiful soft white skin, mesmerized. Demyx wanted to touch it, feel the smooth skin against his. He began to slowly move forward, reaching out already. But he snapped out of it when Zexion began to unbutton his pants. Letting out a yelp, he ran from the room and quickly closed the room behind him.

What the hell had that been about? What was wrong with Zexion? He sighed as he made his way to his room. In any case, he was _not_ going back in there now to find out.

---

Later that day, during dinner, Demyx noticed Zexion wasn't there either. The others seemed to have noticed as well.

"IV, where is number VI? Isn't he finished with the experiments yet?" Xemnas asked.

"Number VI is in his room, resting I assume." Vexen answered, "One of the experiments went wrong and now his body is very weak. He has also lost his ability to hear and smell." He sounded a bit ashamed, and afraid of what Xemnas would say.

"What?!" he yelled, "Why did you make such stupid mistakes Number IV? How are we going to send VI on missions now he can't hear?"

"The effect will probably wear off in a couple of days." Vexen murmured.

"_Probably?_"

"It may take more time because he's so small. His body can't handle as much as someone else's."

The superior thought for a while before speaking again.

"Number IX, you will assist number VI until he is fully healed. If he's really in such a bad condition we can't risk him accidentally hurting himself even more."

---

Demyx stood at Zexion's door again. His hand already on the doorknob, knowing that knocking was no use. Though he didn't open the door, he just stood there. What was the superior thinking? Leaving someone as clumsy as him to take care of an injured member. There was a great possibility that not Zexion himself, but Demyx would accidentally make his injuries worse. He blamed it on his nervousness around the slate-haired man. Why was he so nervous again? Oh right, he liked the Cloaked Schemer. No, that was incorrect. He _loved_ the Cloaked Schemer, even though everyone kept insisting it wasn't possible for them to feel love due to their lack of a heart.

In any case, he couldn't just stand there. He gathered all of his courage and opened the door, just to find the most adoring sight. Zexion was sleeping. He looked so small and vulnerable, unlike what he looked like in real life. Demyx didn't dare to wake him up, so he just watched him for a while. When it didn't seem he was going to wake up soon, he left the letter he'd written before on Zexion's nightstand and turned to leave. Though he had some difficulties with looking away from the scene for some reason. Zexion just looked so cute when he was sleeping. Finally the Melodious Nocturne tore his gaze away from the sleeping body and left at last.

---

When Zexion woke up he was a bit disorientated at first. His head was spinning, he didn't know if it was day or night and he smelled something strange in his room. … wait a minute, he _smelled_? Was his sense of smell returning to him? Thank god! Maybe that was a sign his ears would recover soon too. But still, what was that smell? It smelled a bit salty. Like the sea? Maybe mixed with a light scent of honey. Lets see, who in the organization smelled like that again? He shook his head to wake up his brain and tell it to think. Finally his brain sprang into action and gave him the answer. Demyx! Had Demyx been in his room while he was sleeping?! What did he do here? Zexion looked around and it was only now he noticed the letter on his nightstand.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	2. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

You're lucky I'm in the mood to write this fic... that and half of the second chapter was already finished when I posted the first. So don't expect the next chapter to be done so soon as this one. This one's kinda short.. I'll do my best to make the next one longer.

Enjoy.

* * *

Zexion looked at the letter, still not opening it. What would the Nocturne want to tell him in a letter? There was one way to find out. Slowly Zexion opened the letter, only to find Demyx' untidy scribbling inside.

_Dear Zexion,_

_I heard of your hearing problems from the superior and was assigned the mission to assist you until you are healed again. If you need help with something, don't hesitate to call me._

_Demyx_

It was a short note, but somehow it seemed sweet to Zexion. It kinda made him want to call the blond here right now. But there wasn't any logic in that. He didn't need anything, so there was no point. Zexion was a man of science, he acted solely on logic. He tried to go back to sleep. He still felt like shit, and was tired as hell, but he couldn't manage to go back to sleep. His body was refusing to lay down quietly and kept tossing and turning. His mind meanwhile, was somewhere else, somewhere he didn't want it to be. He kept thinking of Demyx and the note he left him.

Finally deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep, he got up, a little unsteady on his feet at first. He waited till he could stand still again and made his way to the door. Maybe something to eat would calm his nerves down. He hadn't eaten anything in quite a while, and realized he was pretty hungry. Still stumbling he made his way to the kitchen. There was no-one there and not even on his way here had he encountered another member of the organization. He shrugged, not really caring what the others were up to. He began to open some cupboards, in search for food. There was enough, but he seemed to be in search of something special, only not knowing what. Zexion hated this feeling. He cursed while slamming another cupboard closed again, wanting to hear a loud bang, but of course everything remained silent for the Cloaked Schemer. He reached up for a cupboard that was located a bit higher, a bit to high for the short man. He could only just reach the knob. When he managed to open it, his eyes widened in shock. There was way to much food stuffed in that cupboard, it was just piling out, on the verge of falling. And then the inevitable happened. The food fell, seemingly in slow motion. But right before the impact, Zexion was tackled to the ground. When he looked up he saw Demyx lying on top of him, taking the hit. On his face was a look of pain. It happened like in a movie, one of those romantic ones, where the hero saves the lady in distress from getting hurt. Demyx said something, and Zexion could make up something like 'You okay?' from the movements of his mouth, the mouth that was now dangerously close to his face. He nodded and tried to get up, pushing the other away. Demyx got off of him and onto his feet and offered his hand to help the other stand up. Zexion, not wanting to be in the role of the helpless lady that needed to be saved, ignored the hand and got up on his own.

Demyx said something, but only when the Schemer gave him a confused look he seemed to realize Zexion couldn't hear him. He pulled out a small notebook and quickly scribbled something before showing it to Zexion.

_You should've called me if you needed something._

Zexion folded his arms. He wasn't some small kid that needed someone to care for it. He was older than the other, damn it. Why did the superior even decide he needed a babysitter. He sighed and turned around to leave. He didn't feel like eating anymore, his stomach was already filled now, not with food but with the strangest feeling. Some weird mix of irritation and joy. Of course he knew these weren't real emotions, but just shadows of the feelings he had as a somebody. Though he didn't feel comfortable with it at all, so he left the Melodious Nocturne alone in the kitchen.

---

The familiar scent hit his nose and he looked back, seeing exactly what he was expecting to see. Demyx was standing at the door of the library, looking a bit nervous. Almost no-one ever came here, except Zexion of course, this was the place where you'd find him if he wasn't doing experiments or out on a mission. He loved reading, getting lost in other unknown worlds. Zexion returned his attention to his book, ignoring the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cursed the blond silently, it all started when he'd saved him from the flying food earlier. It didn't feel right, he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, it irritated him to no end.

Finally Demyx decided to enter the library. He sat on the couch across from Zexion and stared at him for a while. Zexion just kept ignoring him, his eyes flying across the page, pretending to read, but in reality he just read the same sentence for the zillionth time. Couldn't he just leave him alone? Maybe he thought Zexion couldn't take care of himself because of what happened in the kitchen. Well, he could, and he didn't need Demyx' help.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Demyx summoned his sitar. He began to strum the strings gently, producing a tune Zexion couldn't hear anyway. It wouldn't disturb his reading, was the blondes reasoning probably. But the fact he couldn't hear it distracted him even more. Every little movement the other made was clearly visible for the slate-haired man. It fascinated him. The skilled hands caressed the instrument gently, touching it in a way he wouldn't ever touch anything, or anyone, else, no matter Zexion would wish for it. From the care with which he was handling his weapon was clear it was very precious to him. Zexion had abandoned reading now altogether, but still clinging on to the book, which was now laying in his lap. The blond didn't seem to notice anything, completely absorbed by the song he was playing.

Demyx looked up and saw Zexion was watching him. Zexion didn't bother to look away, since he was caught already. The Nocturne smiled at him and began to strum the strings with a little more speed. He began to move his head at the rhythm of the music. Even though he couldn't hear it, the rhythm seemed catchy, and Zexion began to move his head a bit to the silent music. Demyx' grin widened at this. He began to sing silent words to the song, looking at the other as if hoping he'd join in, already forgotten about the others hearing problems. Zexion however, picked up his book with a small smile and continued to read. The tension that hung in the room just a moment ago was broken and they were both relaxed.

* * *

Yay for fluff! :D

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Incident At Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

It appears I really like to write this story, so you can expect frequent updates from now on =D

There's a bit of angst in this chapter, since I can't really write a story with at least some angst xD but there's more fluff to make up for it :D oh, and don't blame me for the Vexen thing, he brought it on himself!

Enjoy.

* * *

And so it continued for a couple more days. Zexion spend most of his time in the library reading. Demyx followed him everywhere he went, except to the bathroom of course, but he did walk him to the door. At night, when they went to bed, was the only other time Demyx would let him out of his sight. With any other member of the organization this would have severely irritated Zexion, but for some unknown reason he didn't mind Demyx fussing over him. He actually enjoyed his company a bit, just a tiny bit. After a while Demyx started talking to the shorter man, even though he knew, or maybe it was because, he wouldn't be able to hear him. Maybe he was beginning to miss contact with the other nobodies, Zexion thought. Demyx was always chatting or making fun with at least one of them, while Zexion usually spent most of his time alone in silence. But whatever the reason, he only talked out loud to him when he was sure there wasn't anyone else around. It was like no-one was allowed to hear it, but he just had to say it to someone.

---

Zexion's body began to heal slowly. It wasn't long before he felt like his old self again, except… This lasted a week already. It was about time he got his ears to work again. He had tried everything. He tried turning up the radio really loud, and destroying it when no sound reached his ears. He tried focusing on the movements of Demyx' mouth, which only made him feel uncomfortable for reasons he knew but didn't want to admit. He'd even tried strangling Vexen, which of course didn't help his hearing at all, but did help to make himself feel better for a moment. When he had been done with the poor scientist even Demyx didn't dare go near the Cloaked Schemer for a while. The bloodlust in his eyes, and the evil grin of cruel pleasure had been clearly visible for everyone to see as he attacked and tried to strangle Vexen during dinner on the eighth day of his deafness. There was absolutely nothing Vexen had done wrong, or so it seemed in the eyes of the other nobodies. But Zexion knew better, he had countless reasons. Vexen had constantly thrown nervous glances in the direction of the clearly fuming Schemer. He had acted like nothing was wrong in front of the other nobodies. And most of all, he had _spoken_. It had most likely been something small and insignificant, like asking Xaldin to pass him the salt. But when Zexion had seen the silent words leave his lips something had snapped deep inside the slate-haired man. And that something happened to hold his sanity together. Without thinking he had leaped at the man and wrapped his fingers around the thin neck. When he finally realized what he was doing the man beneath him was turning blue. Quickly releasing Vexen, he had ran from the room, without looking back at the reactions of the other members of the organization. Without looking back at Demyx' terrified face of which he'd caught a glimpse.

He ran, not even caring where to. When he looked up again he was in the library. How typical. He crawled onto his favorite chair, making himself as small as possible. Tears ran over his cheeks. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting to be heard nor seen, not in this state. However he couldn't make sure, of course. Damn it. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he even hold a couple of tears inside? And why did he even attack Vexen? It wasn't his faul- Wait, it _was_ his fault. He deserved it. So why was he so upset? He got an answer when he felt a soft tap on his head. He looked up, and saw a worried face looking at him. Demyx. The slate-haired man jumped a bit and sat up straight immediately, wiping his tears away. He refused to let Demyx see him in such state, even though it was obvious what was going on. He stared at the others face, almost daring him to do something and pay the price for it. Demyx pulled his small notebook out of his pocket but paused for a moment, apparently not knowing what to write. He'd been carrying the thing around all the time, just in case he needed to discus something with the Cloaked Schemer. When he'd finally written something, he showed it to Zexion.

_Are you okay?_

Zexion nodded, whipping the fresh tears off his face. At this sight, Demyx' face lit up and smiled at the other in the kindest way. It was like he was saying it'd all be okay, he didn't need to worry. Zexion couldn't take this. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Dropping his head into his hands, he silently cursed himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?

Then he felt two warm arms wrap around him. Without thinking he wrapped his own arms around the other in reply, pulling him closer. He clung on to him as if his life depended on it. As if he couldn't live on if the other left. As if he'd die if there was to much space between them. Strange memories of past feelings flooded Zexion and concentrated somewhere in his chest, causing a mix of pain and pleasure. He didn't know how long they sat like that, he only knew that he liked it. He liked it a lot and wanted to never let go.

---

The last thing Demyx remembered was Zexion clinging on to him for dear life, his cloak getting soaked from the many tears the other shed. At the heartbreaking sight he had found himself also not able to hold back his tears, and cried along with the other. They must've fallen asleep like that. Now the room was dark. Beneath him he felt something move. The sound of calm breathing filled the room. He blinked with his eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the dark. He could vaguely make out a shadow beneath him. Moving his face closer, he saw who it was. Zexion. His non-existent heart skipped a beat and a blush covered his face. He studied the others face. He couldn't see him clearly, he needed to move closer. Closer… closer. He ran a finger across his face, feeling the soft skin against his own. His hand now cupped the chin of the still sleeping body. Moving closer again, his lips now almost connected with Zexion's.

"So this is what you do all the time you're together." Demyx let out a yelp and jumped, falling to the floor. A small fire lit up at the other end of the room, near the door. Demyx stared at Axel, breathing heavy from the shock. Had he seen what he'd been doing? Of course he had, those green catlike eyes saw everything. He wanted to say something, that it wasn't what it looked like, but the words died in his throat. It was exactly what it looked like. He had been about to kiss the shorter nobody. On the lips. Without permission. That last thought shot like an arrow of guilt through his non-existent heart. He had been about to _molest_ Zexion in his sleep. What the hell was he thinking? He glared at Axel, mad at him for catching them in such a position.

"Axel, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I was just checking on you, since you both weren't seen after the… _incident_ at dinner. But I see you're busy." With a wink Axel extinguished the flame and left the room.

---

Zexion was awoken by something hitting him in the face. He grabbed his nose, luckily not feeling any blood. He was cold, the warmth that surrounded him just a moment ago seemed to have disappeared. A little light appeared, revealing the face of number XIII. He could also vaguely make out the shape of Demyx, getting up from the floor. He said something, getting a reply from Axel, and then the small fire went out and the Flurry of Dancing Flames left. Demyx just stood there for a moment, but then turned around and sat on the couch across from Zexion. He only now seemed to notice the Schemer was awake. Zexion's eyes began to adjust to the dark, and he saw that Demyx gave him another of those kind smiles. One of those that said nothing was wrong, everything was okay, he would take care of him. The scientist looked away, afraid that he would be unable to hold back his tears again, and glanced at the clock. It was already one in the morning. He stood up and motioned to the other he was going to bed. Demyx nodded and walked him to the door of his room. Once alone in his bedroom, Zexion fell down on his bed, feeling exhausted. He couldn't get to sleep however. Just a moment ago he was still sleeping peacefully, feeling warm and safe, but now he was cold and restless. Memories of what happened earlier flooded his mind, taking his thoughts once again to the person he seemed to be obsessed about lately. Demyx.

* * *

Busted! Hmm.. I wonder if Axel keeps quiet about this *evil grin*

Please leave me a review to tell me what you think! =D or I will send Zexion after you. You wouldn't want to end up like Vexen, now do you? xD


	4. The MolestCutiesInTheirSleepClub

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

I don't have internet at home at the moment, so this is a little late. I also don't know when it'll be fixed, so I'm uploading this chapter at school. And that's something I'm not comfortable with, not at all. All he time I'm glancing over my shoulder nervously if someone is looking what I'm doing -.-;; it's annoying really. But since you all like this story so much it's the least I can do, right?

I must say I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though there isn't much Zemyx fluff.

Enjoy.

* * *

Demyx released a exasperated sigh when the door closed behind Zexion. That could've got worse, not much though. Luckily Zexion hadn't noticed what was going on, he would've killed him. Demyx felt tired, he just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew there was still one thing he had to take care of.

The door had a silver VIII painted on it, like with every other bedroom door of the organization members. It was located right next to his own bedroom. He didn't really like that. Axel is a good guy, but he'd rather have a room next to zexy's. However no-one except himself could apparently see the logic that nine did indeed come right after six. He shook his head to bring his thoughts back to what mattered right now. Knocking briefly on the door he opened it without waiting for a reply. Great, Axel was sleeping. Now he had to wake him up, and Axel wasn't always happy early in the morning. Whatever, he just had to risk it. He had to make sure that none of this left Axel's mouth, ever. A sharp poke in the side made the Flurry of Dancing Flames sit up straight immediately, wide awake. He looked around and catching sight of Demyx his expression turned into a dangerous glare.

"What the hell, dude. I'm trying to sleep." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Already done screw-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm gonna dance water dance straight up your ass."

"Chill man. And go away now, I want to sleep." He said with a yawn, completely untouched by the threat.

"I just want to ask something of you."

"And what would that be?"

"You know what happened tonight, in the library?"

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know." The redhead answered with a smirk.

"Pervert." Demyx commented, a small blush covering his face, "I want you to keep quiet about it."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like no-one knows or something." He shrugged.

"Wh-what?!"

"Come on, don't act so surprised. Lately you've been together for almost twenty-four hours a day, and you've been acting a lot more happy than usual. I noticed it some time ago, and Roxy has a pretty good idea of what's going on too."

For a moment Demyx was too stunned to say anything, "And what exactly is going on according to you?" he finally asked.

"Well, Roxy would say that you're in love, but I would just say you're screwing each others brain out."

Demyx' mouth fell open, "Ax, um, we, um…" he simply couldn't find the words, but the expression on his face said more than enough.

"You… aren't together are you?" Demyx nodded to confirm this, "So, what was that in the library about?"

"Well… he was kinda sleeping. And it was dark, so had to get closer to see his face. And so I leaned in and…" he fell silent, a bit ashamed of admitting all of this.

"Dude! I had no idea you had it in you! Welcome to the Molest-Cuties-In-Their-Sleep-Club!" he patted him hard on the shoulder.

"About that, I hadn't exactly come to the molesting part yet. That's where you interrupted." He explained, "I just want you to shut your mouth about it so no-one finds out."

"It's not like Zexy can hear it anyway." He joked, "But whatever, I won't say a thing."

"Thanks Ax." Demyx made his way out the door and to his own room. He crashed down on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

When Axel was sure the Nocturne was gone, he leaned over his bed, looking under it.

"The coast is clear Roxy, you can come out now."

"You should clean under your bed sometime, it's dirty." The blond commented while he crawled out of the dark spot and onto Axel's bed, making himself comfortable by snuggling close to him. Axel wrapped his arms around the shorter guy and let his hands wander lower automatically, but stopped when he heard the others voice.

"I swear if you're gonna molest me when I'm trying to sleep I'm gonna kill you."

"Aww, but Roxy, you know you like it."

"No." the other simply said, "Goodnight Axel."

"Night Roxy."

But not long after the silent night was filled with the angry screams of the blond nobody, telling a certain redhead to keep his hands to himself.

---

Zexion was exhausted as he awoke the next morning. He felt like he didn't any sleep at all. He needed coffee bad. He got dressed and went to the kitchen, meeting Demyx on the way. He was happy and full of energy like always, it was like he had coffee running through his veins instead of blood, just the stuff he needed right now. He glanced sideways to look at the other and something in the pit of his stomach fluttered up on this thought. Damn it Zexion, he scolded himself, _don't_ think about such things. Once in the kitchen Zexion made some breakfast for them, and Demyx took care of the coffee, he made the best. Strange enough, the situation wasn't awkward at all, neither of them was nervous around the other, not even after what happened last night. They ate their meals in silence as more members filled the room in search for food and coffee. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the incident at dinner already. Well, except Vexen of course, who kept throwing nervous glances at the short man. Zexion however, was at peace and didn't even notice. It also became clear that Axel had done something wrong _again_, seeing as Roxas was in such a foul mood.

The rest of the day went by as usual. After breakfast they went off to the library, where Zexion picked up the book he started yesterday and Demyx began to play his sitar again.

---

"Hey little dude."

"What do you want Xigbar?" the grumpy blond asked. It was clear he didn't have much sleep that night. He was never going to spend the night at Axel's place again. He knew the redhead would be devastated by this, but that what he deserved for molesting him like that. He limped lightly as he walked, trying not to hurt his behind even more.

"I see Axel didn't go easy on you last night." Xigbar snickered, "Could hear it too by the way. And I would be surprised if I was the only one." A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Shut up." Roxas growled at him, "At least I have someone, you still can't get your hands on Demyx, can you?" now it was his time to smirk.

"Almost Roxas, almost."

"Well, let me just tell you this." Roxas' smirk widened, "Last night Demyx almost joined Axel's club." Xigbar knew instantly what the blond was talking about. Everybody knew about the so called Molest-Cuties-In-Their-Sleep-Club of which Axel was the only member. It was a joke he'd made up once to explain why he was molesting Roxas. And thought everybody knew it was just a joke, hope filled Xigbar at hearing this.

"He tried to molest me in my sleep?!" He asked hopefully.

"Think about it Xigbar, since when are you a cutie?"

"Then… who?"

His face got an absolutely horrified expression when he realized something. It was Demyx who was assigned the mission to take care of Zexion. It was Demyx who spend all day together with the injured nobody. And it was Demyx who went to check on Zexion last night. The next second Roxas was alone again and Xigbar had run off to find Demyx. Shit, Roxas realized, now he really had screwed up the plan to keep it silent. Demyx was not going to be happy.

* * *

Aww, poor Roxas. But I've got something much worse in store for Xigbar *evil smirk*

I hope you enjoyed it despite the lack of Zemyx fluff in this chapter. I promise there'll be lots and lots of that in the next one.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Under The Heart Shaped Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Wow guys, seriously. I don't check my mail for two days after uploading chapter 4, and all of a sudden it's full of mails with reviews, favorites and alerts. I love you guys! I still haven't got internet at home, but they said it'd be working again by christmas -.-;; Oh well, if it's fixed I'll be happy again. Next chapter will be the last so it'll be my christmas present to you guys =D in the meantime enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Xigbar stumbled into the library, completely out of breath. The two people in the room stared at him strangely, but he didn't really care right now.

"Something the matter, Xigbar?" Demyx asked. The man waited till he could breathe normally again, then stood up straight and walked over to where the two were sitting.

"Demyx, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure, what's up?"

"In private." Xigbar said with a glance at Zexion.

Demyx nodded and motioned to the slate-haired man that he'd be right back and followed Xigbar out of the room. Once outside Xigbar turned to face the other man. He made a rather nervous impression on Demyx. He wondered what it was he wanted to discus with him. Finally the older man spoke.

"I just want to ask you one thing, Demyx." He said in all seriousness.

"Go ahead."

A pause followed, in which Xigbar seemed to be searching for the right words, "Why Zexion?" he finally asked, startling the other.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Why him?" Xigbar repeated, "What's wrong with me? What does he have that I lack? I'm kind to you, right? Last time I checked I wasn't that ugly either. And I'm a lot more fun to hang out with than that boring bookworm. So why? Demyx, why are you with him and not with me?"

Demyx was stunned, "I… where did you hear this?" he managed to ask.

"Roxas told me." The other shrugged, "But please tell me, why him?"

"I'm not together with anyone." Demyx said truthfully.

"Not?" Xigbar asked surprised and Demyx shook his head no to confirm that.

The next thing he knew his back hit the wall hard, as he was shoved up against it by the older man, his arms pinned above his head. Xigbar moved his head next to Demyx' and laid his lips on the others ear, "So does that mean I still have a chance?" he asked in a low voice. Upon feeling the lips move against his ear, several cold shivers ran up and down Demyx' spine. He didn't answer the man, but began to struggle against his strong grip instead. Xigbar however, didn't let him go. He moved his head back again so he could face the blond.

"You look so cute like that." he commented. His face moved closer to Demyx', way to close. Not seeing any other way out, Demyx kicked his leg up hard, right in between the others legs. Instantly Xigbar was lying on the floor, gripping at his crotch with an expression of pain on his face. This gave Demyx the chance to run away, not looking back at the man.

---

It was getting late. It was at least half an hour ago that Demyx left with Xigbar, where was he? Zexion inhaled deeply through his nose, smelling what was left of Demyx' scent in the room. Zexion got up, deciding to go look for the Nocturne.

Right outside the door of the library Xigbar was sitting against the wall, seemingly deep in thought about something. Upon catching sight of the slate-hared nobody he threw him an angry glare, as if he was the cause of all his troubles. Looks like he's not going to be any help, Zexion thought. He inhaled deeply again and caught a remaining of Demyx' scent. Following it would be the most logic way to find him, Zexion decided. The scent led him through several hallways and passages in the castle, as if the blond didn't knew where he was going. In the end Zexion was standing in front of the door that led to the roof. He was sure he would find Demyx behind it, the scent was really strong at this point. When he opened the door a warm summer breeze hit his face and he felt his non-existent heart jump at the beauty of the sight. It was already dark outside, and a big heart shaped moon covered everything in a beautiful silver light. Demyx was sitting on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over it. He held his sitar close to him, but didn't play on it. He just stared up at the moon, the tears on his cheeks glittering in the moonlight. Zexion walked over to the blond, sitting down beside him. The other looked at him as he did this. Demyx' face had a broken expression on it. It made a spot deep inside Zexion's chest ache. He put his hand on the Nocturne's face and carefully wiped away his tears, as if to say it'd be okay. The tears began to flow harder, but a small smile came on his face now. He scooted a bit closer to Zexion and leaned his head on his shoulder. Zexion put his arm around Demyx' shoulder to comfort him. Together they watched the moon, enjoying each others company, Zexion occasionally wiping a tear off Demyx' cheek. Eventually Demyx calmed down and his tears dried. He began to talk to the shorter nobody again. Zexion could feel the words he spoke vibrate through his own body. It was a nice feeling.

"… … you … …" what was that? Zexion turned to face the other nobody, whose head was still resting on his shoulder, "… know … … I really … …" was this just his imagination, or could he really hear random words the blond was saying? No, he wasn't imagining this, his ears were really starting to work again.

"I want … … … understand … feel." Zexion swore he could hear more and more of what the blond was saying. Only a couple of words were still blurry, but he could also vaguely hear those.

"… really nice here. The moon … beautiful. You've got a great view from here." By now Zexion could understand every word the other said. He was happy, but more than that he was relieved. He had missed the others voice. It felt like he had held his breath for nine days and finally could suck fresh air into his lungs again.

"Let me play you something." Demyx went on, completely oblivious to the fact that Zexion wasn't deaf any longer. He grabbed a hold of his instrument and sat up straight, Zexion immediately missing the contact. A sweet melody filled the air, embracing Zexion. He had always loved Demyx' music. Being alone with the musician and hearing him play this beautiful song for him almost made up for the torture in the past couple of days. Almost, but not quite.

"I wrote this song for you, I think the melody fits you really well." Demyx, how can you say that? This song is way to beautiful to represent someone like me, "It's kind of romantic here, don't you think? I mean with the moon in the shape of a heart and all, a soft breeze and this beautiful song. Cause that's what you are, beautiful. Especially your eyes, you shouldn't hide them like that." he was silent for a while, smiling sadly to himself, "I want to tell you something, Zexy. But I simply don't have the guts to say it. You'll see, when you're able to hear again I won't be able to say any of this aloud anymore." He paused again, the melody he was playing turned sad, but not less beautiful, "You know, I've told you this many times in the past days, but it never seems to be enough. So I keep repeating it to you, hoping for a reply I guess. And I'll say it as much as I can in the time we still get to spend together. But even now it's still hard. And now I'm just rambling because I'm afraid to say it. But I'm gonna say it anyway. If I can't tell you now, then I won't ever be able to say it again. I'm sure you would hit me or something if you could hear all this, saying things like how we don't have hearts and thus can't feel. But I think I _do_ have a heart, Zexy. You. You are my heart. Because you are the only one who can make me feel. It's just that… I like you, Zexion. No, I _love_ you, I really do. And-" Demyx stopped when he felt a hand on his own, causing him to stop playing.

Zexion now tried his voice for the first time in nine days, "I…" it sounded a bit hoarse and it took him some time before he could produce more sound, "I love you too." Demyx let out a surprised gasp, while a dark blush covered his face. He was stunned, to surprised to say or do anything, he just stared at the other as if in a trance. Zexion leaned closer to the other, until their lips were only inches apart, "I really do." Then he let his lips connect with Demyx' in a soft and short kiss. It hadn't been much, but it seemed to get Demyx out of his trance. The moment Zexion pulled back Demyx reacted by moving closer to him again and capturing his lips with his own, unwilling to loose the contact. Zexion smirked against the others lips and leaned in again. This time the kiss was much more passionate. Zexion nibbled softly at Demyx' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Demyx moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. Zexion took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the others mouth, exploring every inch of it. The blond wrapped his own tongue around it and a battle of dominance began. The friction created by tongue against tongue felt fantastic. Soon Demyx closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led by Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer put his hands on the others shoulders and pushed him down gently. Crawling on top of him, he deepened the kiss. Their bodies were pressed close together now, but they decided it wasn't close enough. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx' neck and he wrapped his own around the Schemer's waist in response, trying to pull each other closer than physically possible. When the need for air became to big, Zexion pulled back. He rested his forehead against the other's. Demyx' warm breath hit his face as he was also trying to catch his breath.

"I… I love you Zexy." Demyx' face became ever redder, if possible. Zexion rested his head on the Nocturne's chest, feeling how it moved up and down while breathing.

"I love you too Demyx." Demyx placed a soft kiss on the head of his new lover, inhaling his intoxicating scent deeply.

* * *

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! =D


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Hey people! Have you missed me?

Okay, I can just hear you guys thinking 'It's way past Christmas! Where the hell was that chapter?!' ... I'm sorry, really. I finished the chapter the first day of the hollidays, but the thing is, internet still isn't fixed and it's uncertain when it will be... Now I'm at school again, and I can upload this chapter specially for you guys :D So instead of a Christmas prestent this will be a new years present I gues... Happy New Year!

It's an extra long chapter, with a lemon. So the rating of this story will be turned into M. For the people who can't handle that, just see chapter 5 as the ending. And for the people who will read it, I'd appreciate feedback very much. This happens to be the first lemon I've ever written, so I'd like it if I get some opinions on it.

And because you had to wait so long for this chapter, I've added a little extra for you! It's a preview for my next fic (also Zemyx) called 'Win A Date With Demyx' :D

Okay, before I stop rambling and let you read the chapter, I just want to say I loved your reviews! And of course the favorites and alerts I got. I hope this chapter was worth the wait =)

Enjoy.

* * *

Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their legs entangled. Like that they lay there for a while, saying sweet things to each other, occasionally sharing quick kisses and just enjoying being close to one another. Eventually Zexion began to get cold, even in the warm arms of the blond.

"Demyx, I think it's time we went inside."

"Hmm? Yeah." He agreed, but made no attempt to do so.

Zexion sighed tiredly and released himself from the others arms. He helped Demyx up and as usually Demyx walked Zexion to his room, but this time they were walking hand in hand. At Zexion's bedroom door, they felt a bit uneasy about saying goodbye. The blond didn't just say goodnight and leave. Instead he was moving around nervously as if he wanted to ask him something but was afraid to do so.

"Do you want to spend the night here?" Zexion finally asked. He got a relieved nod from the blond in response. Smiling, Zexion took him by the hand and pulled him into his room. Once the door was closed he pushed the other against it for a hot kiss, locking the door in the process.

"I'll be right back." Zexion said. He released Demyx, picked up his pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back, dressed in his pyjamas, which were just a tad to big for him. Demyx stared at him, he looked so cute. He just had to suppress the urge to hug him to death.

Zexion frowned, "You didn't get changed." He commented. Demyx had taken off his boots but other than that he was wearing exactly the same as before.

"I don't have anything to get changed into. I think I'll have to go get something." He offered.

Zexion walked up to the blond, put his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead, "You're not going anywhere." He said, "You'll just have to sleep in your underwear. And personally, I don't have any problems with that." he smirked. A dark blush covered Demyx' face for the millionth time that night, "Maybe you need some help?" Zexion asked playfully. He took the zipper of his coat between his teeth and pulled it down teasingly slowly. When it was completely unzipped, Demyx let it fall to the floor, revealing the tight fitting shirt he wore under it. Zexion stood up again. He licked his lips and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He let his hands wander under Demyx' shirt, feeling him shiver as his hands connected with his stomach.

"You're cold Zexy."

"Then I guess you'll have to warm me up." He spoke sensually against the others lips.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert." Demyx commented.

Zexion didn't answer. He just smirked as he moved his hands up, taking off Demyx' shirt, running a pale hand across the tanned skin. Then he took a step back and began to unbutton his own shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Demyx asked nervously.

"I just remembered it's summer. It's way to _hot_ to sleep in pyjamas." He said with a wink, finally managing to get the last stubborn button open and letting his shirt also fall to the floor, revealing his pale skin. He was surprisingly muscled for such a thin person, Demyx noticed. Somewhere far away it reminded him of a certain morning, nine days ago. Even tough that had been a completely different situation.

"I see you need help with your pants too." Zexion smirked as he noticed Demyx didn't do anything other than stare at him. He pressed his body close to Demyx again, who backed away a bit. His back hit the wall soon though. He was trapped, Zexion was a predator and he was his prey. A hand cupped his crotch and Demyx gasped. A moan left his lips when that hand began to move, teasing and stroking. Zexion's other hand fumbled with the button of Demyx' pants. When it came loose, the zipper went down and the pants were removed, revealing blue boxers with yellow ducks on them. Zexion took his hand and led him to the bed, throwing him on it. He crawled on top of him and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Soon the room was filled with panting and heavy breathing. Zexion's pants joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He grinded his hips against the hot body beneath him, the friction causing both of them to moan loudly. Zexion attached his lips to the others neck, sucking and licking, teasing the other. His hands roamed over Demyx' chest, going lower and lower until he reached the hem of his boxers. Slowly he pulled them down, freeing Demyx' hardened member. Demyx gasped as the Schemer began to stroke him, making sure not to touch him with anything else than his fingertips.

"Ah, Zexy… Don't… tease me like that." Demyx moaned.

But Zexion just went on with the delicious torture, enjoying the sight of the squirming blond beneath him. He placed a quick kiss on his lips and went for the blondes perked nipple next, slowly licking circles around it before taking it in his mouth and sucking just as slowly. Demyx moaned non-stop by now, begging his lover for more. Zexion's free hand moved up to the man's face, three fingers poking at his lips. Demyx opened up and took them into his mouth. He began to suck and lick them, his skilled tongue teasing the flesh. Zexion, imagining it was something else the blond was licking like that, released a loud moan of pure want. He pulled out his fingers, which were now slick with salvia, and released his lovers cock. Demyx let out a whining moan at the loss of contact.

"Now the real fun starts." Zexion said while he pulled Demyx' legs apart as far as possible, positioning himself in between, "Relax now baby." He tried to calm down the nervous blond. He pushed one of the wet fingers inside his lover, who squirmed uncomfortably at the strange feeling. He began to move slowly, adding a second finger in the process, making scissoring motions to stretch him. Demyx got used to the feeling soon, and even began to like it. Soft moans escaped his lips, causing Zexion to add a third finger and move faster and deeper. Seeing his lover move under his touch like that, Zexion couldn't take this anymore, he needed the blond now. He pulled out his fingers, receiving a desperate whimper of want at the sudden loss. He removed his own boxers, releasing his own hardened member, and placed his hands on Demyx' hips to keep him down. He positioned himself in front of Demyx' entrance, leaned forward and began to whisper sweet nothings into his lovers ear to calm him down and placing small kisses all over his face while he slowly pushed inside of him. Demyx let out a cry of pain, as Zexion moaned at the tightness of his lover. Tears ran over Demyx' beautiful face.

"C-calm down, you're doing great… I love you Dem, just relax, it'll feel better soon." He told Demyx, kissing the tears away. Soon Zexion was completely inside of Demyx. He was so tight, it felt amazing. Resisting the urge to move, he gave his lover the chance to get used to the feeling.

"Just… tell me when you're ready." Zexion panted. He reached in between them and grabbed a hold of Demyx cock, stroking slowly at first, but picking up speed as he went. The pleasure mixed with the pain and soon Demyx had forgotten all about his discomfort.

"M-move." He managed to choke out.

Zexion didn't need to be told a second time. Almost immediately he pulled out a bit and pushed back inside again, creating the most amazing feeling. Demyx moaned for more and Zexion was more than happy to give it to him. He pulled almost completely out and slammed back in. Repeating this process a couple of times, he tried a different angle with each thrust, trying to find-

"AH! Zexy!" Demyx cried out. Zexion smirked, knowing he had hit the tight bundle of nerves deep inside of his lover. Zexion picked up speed, thrusting harder and faster, hitting Demyx' sweet spot every time. But it still didn't seem to be enough for the blond.

"M-more!" he screamed, even though he was already having trouble keeping up with Zexion's fast pace. Zexion went even faster now, and both were completely engulfed in pleasure, forgetting about everything that surrounded them, only aware of each others presence and of how deliciously they moved together. Zexion grabbed Demyx' cock again, stroking in sync with his thrusts. It all became to much for the Nocturne. With a loud scream that far away sounded something like Zexion's name, he released his liquids against their stomachs. The combination of seeing his lovers face engulfed in pleasure and the way he tightened as he came pushed Zexion also over the edge. With a moan he came inside of his delicious blond. He collapsed on top of him, both men to exhausted to do anything for a moment. When he had regained his breath and mustered up some energy, Zexion pulled out of the other man. He reached over the side of his bed and grabbed the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be his pyjama pants. He began to clean them up a bit, wiping away most of the sticky liquid. Then he threw it aside again, he would wash it later. He crawled close to his blond again, who wrapped his arms around the shorter man immediately. Something told Zexion he would sleep a lot better than last night. Soon their breathing became calm and steady as both of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.

---

"Good morning sunshine. May I say how lovely you look this beautiful afternoon?" Axel said with a smile so sweet it was sickening, "But I must also say that having a day off isn't an excuse to sleep all day."

"Shut up." Saïx growled at him. He knew very well he looked like shit.

"You look like something the cat dragged in, what happened?" Xigbar snickered while he took another bite of his lunch.

"I couldn't sleep. There was this fucking loud noise that kept me awake." He mumbled as he sat down. Automatically all faces turned in the direction of a certain redhead and blond.

Axel raised his hands in defence, "Hey, don't look at me. Roxy slept in his own room last night."

"I know it wasn't you, it was in the other room."

"Zexion's?" Xigbar asked surprised. Deep inside he already knew what was coming, but that couldn't suppress the disappointment the poor man felt.

Saïx nodded, "Yeah, apparently number IX slept over and he wanted more, More, MORE!" with each 'more' he hit the table with his fist and yelled louder, "They're even fucking louder than those two!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Axel and Roxas, "And I hadn't thought that was even possible!"

"Maybe he just needed to scream loud because Zexion wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise. You know, with his deafness and all." Axel pointed out.

Saïx didn't answer. He clawed at the table, his nails leaving deep traces. His eyes became slits and he bared his teeth dangerously. Everyone could see he was on the verge of going berserk.

"Calm down VII." Saïx instantly did so at the command of his superior. It was the miraculous effect Xemnas had on him, no-one knew why. He just sulked and ate his lunch.

"Didn't you hear something?" Axel asked Lexeaus. The big guy shook his head in response.

"Of course not." Saïx growled, "I'm the only one that needs to suffer. You could let a bomb explode in his room and he wouldn't wake up."

---

Zexion awoke to see Demyx' face smiling at him, telling him last night hadn't been just a dream. Something else that confirmed that was the stickiness of his body. He needed a shower bad.

"Morning." He mumbled to the other.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. It's already a quarter past twelve." Demyx grinned.

Zexion sat up straight immediately, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just looked so cute while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." The blond explained, "And besides, it's our day off, it doesn't matter that much."

Zexion sighed, "Whatever, I just need to take a shower." He got out of bed, ignoring his nakedness and went to the bathroom. Demyx just watched his behind for a few seconds before following him. They took a quick shower, had a small make out session, got dressed and headed to the kitchen for some food. The rest of the organization was already having lunch, they figured, they could hear them talk from quite a distance. When they walked into the room however, everything fell silent in a very awkward way. Everyone stared at them. Axel had a knowing smirk on his face, Xigbar seemed down for some reason and Saïx was much more grumpy than usual. Zexion just ignored it and just sat down. Demyx shuffled around nervously for a while before sitting down right besides his lover.

"Hey guys." He said, "Guess what, Zexy can hear again." He tried to laugh off the tension that hung in the room.

"Oh really?" Axel asked, the smirk never disappearing of his face.

"Yeah." Zexion answered while Demyx poured them some coffee. The tension seemed to lighten up a bit. Zexion drunk his coffee black, but Demyx was already pouring great amounts of sugar in his own cup.

"Go easy on the sugar, Demyx." Zexion told him.

"Oh no, just let him if he wants _more_." Saïx said with a dirty glare in their direction. Just the way he said that last word caused different reactions through the room. Zexion choked on his coffee, the hot liquid burning his tongue and throat, while Demyx let out a small yelp and almost dropped the sugar. Axel seemed to find it all very funny and almost fell off his chair laughing. Xigbar just slammed his head against the table, letting out a groan of pain. On top of that, the awkwardness came back full force. Zexion had to cough some coffee out of his lungs before he could reply to the man's statement.

"May I ask what exactly you mean with that?"

"It means I would like to get some fucking sleep at night without hearing you two go at it!" he screamed.

Demyx' face pretty much resembled a tomato by now. Zexion however, stayed perfectly calm.

"I'd recommend earplugs." He simply said.

Saïx didn't seem to like this answer very much, "Bastard!" he growled at the man. It took another word from Xemnas to calm him down again. The rest of lunch was spend in tense silence, except for Axel's snickering, which never stopped completely.

---

"Have you seen Demyx? I need to ask him something."

"Yeah, I think he's in the library." Marluxia answered.

Axel walked out of the room and into the library, which was conveniently located right beside it.

"Hey Dem, I-" Axel started, but stopped when he saw what was going on, "Holy mother of god, I'm blind!"

"Uh.. hi Ax." Demyx said innocently.

"Beat it XIII, we're busy." Zexion said. He was lying on the couch, on top of an already shirtless Demyx. Not paying more attention to the redhead than was necessary, Zexion had leaned down for a kiss again, exploring the others mouth with his tongue.

"Uh, yeah." Axel began, his hands covering his eyes, "We're in the next room, so could you please keep it down?" he asked.

"I said get lost." Zexion's voice got a dangerously threatening tone. Axel turned on his heels and practically ran from the room.

"What's the matter?" Marluxia asked when he came back, "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Worse, much worse." Was his reply, "I think I may be scarred for life. And I've got a bit of advice for you all. Get the hell out of this room if you don't want to hear what kept Saïx awake last night."

The room was empty faster than Saïx' mood could change with a word from his superior.

**THE END**

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Once again, feedback is very much appreciated =D I'm interested in everything you've got to say about it, so don't hesitate to click the review button and tell me what you think!

Oh, and of course stick around to read the preview to my next fic. It's just a few random lines from the first chapter, but I hope you'll consider reading it when I upload the actual story.

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR 'WIN A DATE WITH DEMYX'**

'I'm gonna go to the store, you need anything?' he didn't get a reply, but heard Axel talk softly. He was probably on the phone.

When he opened their front door, he almost got a heart attack. There were countless reporters with flashing cameras, pushing each other out of the way and yelling for his attention. 'Zexion! Zexion!.'

Without a second thought he smashed the door in their faces and began to plot a certain redheads slow and painful death.


End file.
